A collection of photographs are often taken at significant events that are attended by a number of persons. Examples of such events may include weddings, family parties, business conferences, and organized trips, while the photographs may be taken by professional photographers and/or some of the attendees. Many of the attendees may desire to obtain their own printed copies of certain ones of these photos.
However, the process of having a large number of people review the photos and make their selections, and having another person or business organize, procure, and distribute the printed copies can be cumbersome and time consuming. Further complicating matters, some purchasers may be willing to spend only a limited amount of money on purchasing the printed copies. Additionally, in some cases a purchaser may lose their printed copies and desire replacements, or wish to procure another set for a friend or relative. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.